1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus for a washing machine, and more particularly, to a supporting apparatus for a washing machine which can simplify installation of the washing machine and reduce noises and vibrations, by enabling all feet to contact the support surface without manual adjustment.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a known washing machine.
In general, the washing machine includes a cabinet 156 having a door 152 for opening and closing an inlet/outlet 150 for clothes at its front portion, a tub 160 supported in the cabinet 156 by a plurality of dampers 158 and for storing washing water, a drum 162 rotatably disposed in the tub 160, for washing and drying the clothes, a driving motor 164 disposed at the rear portion of the tub 160 and coupled to the drum 162 through a drive shaft for rotating the drum 162, and supporting apparatuses 170 installed at the four corners of the cabinet 156 for supporting the washing machine.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the conventional supporting apparatus.
The conventional supporting apparatus 170 includes a mounting bracket 172 fixed to the bottom surface of the cabinet 156 and having a female screw unit 174, a supporting leg 176 having a male screw unit 178 on its outer circumferential surface to be screw-coupled to the mounting bracket 172, and being screwed or unscrewed to move in the up or down direction to control the height, and a foot 180 formed at the lower end of the supporting leg 176 to contact a support surface.
When the user puts the washing machine on the bottom or support surface of the installation space and rotates the supporting legs 176, the male screw units 178 of the supporting legs 176 linearly move along the female screw units 174 of the mounting brackets 172 in the up or down direction, to control the level of the washing machine.
However, when the bottom or support surface on which the washing machine is installed is uneven, the user adjusts the balance of the washing machine by controlling the height of each supporting apparatus by screwing or unscrewing the supporting legs 176. It is thus difficult to adjust the balance of the washing machine. Especially when the installation space of the washing machine is so narrow that the user cannot reach the supporting apparatuses 170, the user cannot easily control the height of the supporting apparatuses 170.
In addition, when the user does not precisely control the height of the supporting apparatuses 170, if any of the feet do not contact the bottom or support surface, the foot hits the support surface during the operation of the washing machine, to cause shocks, vibrations and noises.